Blue Jeans
by Talis13
Summary: An all human romance tale of the meeting of Bella Swan and Jasper Whitlock.
1. Chapter Prologue

Title- Blue Jeans (Pro/?)

Author- Cristal

Rating-PG13 Swearing will happen in this at some point as will random rude gestures.

Pairing/ Environment- Bella/Jasper AH and DEFINITELY OOC

Disclaimer- All known characters belong to S. Meyer and are being borrowed for my own selfish creative entertainment. :)

Summary- An all-human romance tale of the meeting between Bella Swan and Jasper Whitlock. OOC- that's your second warning which means I'm serious. =D

He twirled the pencil between long fingers with a deep sigh. If this class went on any longer, he was pretty sure he would scream. Loudly. Plus side being he'd get out of class...downside being his friends would taunt him mercilessly about having a nervous breakdown in the middle of literature class. He couldn't help it- Shakespeare had that effect on him. The pencil twirled a final time before being used to tucked a lock of blond hair behind his ear. Maybe a haircut was in order...it was getting a bit long...there was probably a school dance coming up he didn't care about going to. Or hey, maybe he could finally dye it black with that blue streak he had contemplated a couple months ago. If his friends were going to call him emo there was no real sense in not giving them a better reason than 'because I can'. Ah well. The class door swung open slowly breaking him from his thoughts, and brown eyes peeked in tentatively before a new girl entered the room.

The teacher looked up with a warm smile, hand gesturing her inside. "Welcome! We just started discussing Shakespeare's beginnings, but you haven't missed much. Please introduce yourself and take the free seat."

She smiled with a slight nod. "That sounds good. My name is Bella Swan, I just moved back into the area."

"Fantastic!" the teacher replied with another smile. "How long have you been away from Forks, Bella?"

"Um..." she bit her lip in thought before shrugging. "It's probably been five or six years."

"Where did you move back from?"

"Phoenix, Arizona. Where it seems a tad drier." she smiled a little more brightly as the teacher chuckled.

"Agreed. Well thank you for humoring me a few moments Bella. Please take your seat."

"Yes sir. Would you like my sign in sheet now or later?" she held up the half slip of paper with a little flourish.

"Forgive my manners, my name is Mr. Varner. And after class would be fine Bella, thank you." Mr. Varner smiled, extending a hand into the classroom.

Bella slid quietly into the room, catching her boot toe on one of the chair legs halfway back. She stumbled slightly with a good natured chuckle before smiling slightly at the tall blond in the second to last row who was watching her with cocked head, a pencil tucked behind his ear. She sat down to his right as he pulled the pencil from behind his ear, taking notes. Bella tossed her black and neon green tote bag next to her seat, pulling her literature book, notebook and mechanical pencil from within it's depths.

Her brown eyes slid quickly around the room before landing on the tall blond beside her once more. Her eyes started at the toes of one well worn black lace up boot, scuffed toe peeking out from under the faded slightly baggy blue jeans. A silver wallet chain hung at his hip, danging over the edge of his seat. He had on a snug black tshirt and rope necklace with a silver charm decorating the end. She couldn't quite make out what it was from here. One silver hoop earring decorated his upper earlobe, just glancing out from the collar length blond locks. His chin rested on one fist, eyes slightly glazed over before he felt her stare. His lips quirked just a bit, one eyebrow arching her direction before he scribbled in the corner of his notes, ripping it from the book, sliding it onto her notebook. Bella slid the slip closer before arching an eyebrow at his scrawl. 'My name's Jasper. I can pass you a picture if you think it'd help.' There was a smiley face after the statement. She could see him grinning, chin still on his hand, pencil tapping a staccato against the notebook.

She turned her head slightly, rolling her eyes before rubbing her forehead with her middle finger. She heard a ghost of a chuckle before she scribbled quickly, sending it back. 'Oddly enough, I think I'll be okay without one Jasper. Nice to meet you.' She signed this with another smile, passing it back. Bella could still feel his smile before both turned back to face the teacher who was in full English accent mode, getting well into his lesson.

End Prologue Chapter

Author's Notes- Hi everyone! Thanks so much for reading the prologue. This is my first go at Twilight fanfic (and my first fanfic period in...an embarrassing number of years. Lol...let's say 2006). I love the Jasper-Bella pairings but I'm unsure how to approach it in the typical Twilight-Vampire world. So I'll settle for all human stuff until I decide. :) I have warped the characters to my own vision- Bella will not be a damsel in distress constantly- needy female leads are draining. :) I hope you like the quick prologue!


	2. Chapter 1

Title- Blue Jeans (1/?)

Author- Cristal

Rating-PG13 Swearing will happen in this at some point as will random rude gestures.

Pairing/ Environment- Bella/Jasper AH and DEFINITELY OOC

Disclaimer- All known characters belong to S. Meyer and are being borrowed for my own selfish creative entertainment. :)

Summary- An all-human romance tale of the meeting between Bella Swan and Jasper Whitlock. OOC- that's your second warning which means I'm serious. =D

"So, I'm confused."

"That sounds like a surprise."

"Witty." he grinned at her deadpan as they walked. "Why'd you move here of all places? You came from someplace that could conceivably be considered hotter than hell with what, two inches of rain a year? By contrast they're lucky if it breaks eighty degrees and you get like, three hundred days of rain."

She arched an eyebrow with a shrug, hiking her books higher into her arms. The tote bag wasn't quite able to handle them all. "Well...I needed to give my mom some room. She just recently got remarried to-"

"A dickhead?"

"Jasper, not at all!!" Brown eyes flashed as he held up his hands in mock surrender. "Not at all...she wants to travel with him when he plays minor league ball and I don't want to burden her. I moved out so she could be happy with him." she shrugged. "It seemed fair. I just have a couple more years of school and my dad doesn't see me as much as he used to, you know?"

Jasper shrugged slightly, a small frown tugging his lips. "I guess..."

She glanced over, eyebrow arched but not pursuing it further. Bella hiked the books up again as they trudged down the long hallway. Jasper absently reached over, pulling them into the pile in his hands, continuing to walk. "Sounds like your home life is decent anyway."

"Mm. I can carry my own books you know."

"Yeah, noticed that. That's why I took them for you." He shot a sly grin at her, slight draw in his voice at end. "Lady in distress."

"Ugh, don't call me that." he laughed as she pretended to retch.

"All right, all right." he smiled as they turned into the crowded lunch hall. She cocked her head looking at all of the tables. Rectangles, circles and the odd square, all the same panel style wood brown on an off yellow tile floor. Lips pursed, the looked for a table before glancing at Jasper. "You don't have to sit with me if you don't want. I'm assuming you have a girlfriend who's probably picturing my head on a pike."

He let out a loud laugh, a rich sound that gave her just a small tremor down the spine. "Nah. No girlfriend for me." he laughed again at Bella's further widened eyes. "What, don't believe me?"

"Uh, no, I don't." she cocked her head again. "Are you gay?"

That rich laugh escaped again as they strolled together towards the lunch line. "Wow Bella, zero for two and tactless. You can't guess worth a damn!"

A sneer crossed her lips- he seemed a tad too pleased with himself at the moment. "You're a tall blond hottie, why else would you not have a girlfriend?" Bella paused a moment before slapping her forehead lightly, light blush on her cheeks. "Why'd I say that out loud?"

"You're distracted." he hissed into her ear with a devilish grin. Jasper grinned further as Bella muttered something that sounded vaguely dirty under her breath. "You know-"

"Hiya kids!"

Both were tugged down hard at the shoulders as someone leaned their considerable weight against them. Bella looked over at a tall relatively cute guy. Curly dark hair and dark eyes that sparked wickedly. He had broad shoulders and was much taller than herself. Jasper was taller comparatively but definitely on the lankier side. She arched an eyebrow at Jasper. "One of your friends?"

"One for three- you're doing better." he shrugged before grinning at his friend. "This is Emmett. Em, this is Bella, she's new."

"I guessed." he smiled brightly at her before shaking her hand. "You seem nice enough. You won't turn evil on me will you Bella?"

"That would require more effort than I'd be willing to expend Emmett. And nice to meet you." she smirked as she shook his hand. He seemed sweet and relatively goofy in a football player way. "Why would I turn evil?"

"Eh..." he waved a hand vaguely. "If I said 'past bad experience' would you let it drop?"

Bella shrugged as she and Jasper grabbed trays for lunch. "For the time being."

"That works for me." he smiled sweetly again. "How'd you run into Jasper here?"

"Literature." she took a slice of pizza from the lunch lady and grabbed an apple, finishing with a carton of white milk. "We sit next to each other. We're also in fourth period drafting together. You?"

"It involves a long story featuring mud wrestling, cattle branding and midgets."

"I didn't have you pegged for the kinky type."

Jasper snorted as Emmett laughed. "Now you know." he winked at her. "Maybe I'll see you around Bella. You guys can eat with us if you want."

Jasper arched an eyebrow before paying for his lunch. "He's a dork."

"Yes...yes he is. But in a cute way!" she grinned at him as they picked their way to a recently cleared square table. "I don't see you ever getting bored around Emmett though."

"Mostly because he doesn't allow that kind of thing to happen around him." he bit into one of his three slices of pizza.

"I figured." Bella ate quietly a moment as she looked around the cafeteria. She recognized several people from her five classes so far.

"What's on your mind?" Jasper asked, already in the middle of his second slice of pizza.

"Just thinking about my last three classes for today..." He watched as she trailed off glancing around the room. "Art, biology and gym. The last of which should be a complete and utter disaster..."

He arched an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"You noticed I tripped just a bit coming into the lit class?"

"Who didn't?"

"Smartass." he grinned as she rolled her eyes. "Let's just say it gets much, much worse. Anyone in a twenty foot radius probably should have good health insurance."

"You mean you'll smack someone with a racket or you'll take out yourself and six others with it?"

"The latter."

Jasper chuckled as she blushed slightly. "I admit that is impressive. Hopefully you won't put out your own eye with a paintbrush or something."

"Wow you're just hysterical Jasper!" she stuck her tongue out at him.

"May not be a positive thing per say, but I think you have bio with one of my other friends."

"Was that a warning?"

"Nah." she watched his lips pull slightly into a frown before he looked back with a smile. "He's a good guy. He's probably going to be valedictorian, you just wouldn't know it. He's got... an interesting mindset let's just say."

Bella looked down at her hands with a sigh. They were covered in four different colors of paint, three of which she wasn't positive what they would be called. And the bird she was painting didn't come out very...bird-like. Ah well.

She stopped at the teacher's table, vaguely registering all the common black tabletops behind her. He signed her sheet without making her introduce herself so it all worked out. Bella took her newly assigned seat, pulling out her notebook and pencil yet again. The day was almost over and it had went fairly well. Everyone was nice, she made a few new friends and had some decent classes. She tucked the tote bag underneath the table before dating her paper corner.

The girl sitting to her left at the next table was whispering under her breath and eying the door greedily all of a sudden. Both girls heads went down as they giggled behind their hands. Bella arched an eyebrow before she felt the table shift slightly. Her eyes drew over to a rather handsome guy. So that was what had their attention. He smiled brightly at her, extending a hand. "Hi. Looks like we're neighbors."

She took his hand with a shrug. He had lovely green eyes and an infectious smile. He was also very handsome otherwise. Especially his hair. It stuck out at odd angles and was the most beautiful shade of copper- like a penny. The girly girls next door seemed to fancy him and his penny goodness anyway. "Appears that way. My name is Bella, it's nice to meet you."

His other hand came to rest gently on top of the hand he clasped as he continued to smile with a nod. "My name is Edward and the pleasure is all mine."

End of Chapter 1

Author's notes- Well this is turning into fun for me! :) I hope you all are enjoying reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it! Thanks again for taking the time to read, I appreciate it very much.


	3. Chapter 2

Title- Blue Jeans (2/?)

Author- Cristal

Rating-PG13 Swearing will happen in this at some point as will random rude gestures.

Pairing/ Environment- Bella/Jasper AH and DEFINITELY OOC

Disclaimer- All known characters belong to S. Meyer and are being borrowed for my own selfish creative entertainment. :)

Summary- An all-human romance tale of the meeting between Bella Swan and Jasper Whitlock. OOC- that's your second warning which means I'm serious. =D

"So I met your friend."

Jasper looked up from his notebook distractedly, pen dangling from his lips. "What?"

Edward arched an eyebrow as he tossed his bag on the bench next to the blond. "Miss Bella. She's a cutie."

A small frown touched Jasper's lips as he nodded. "Yeah, she's pretty. Sweet girl too."

"Mm." Edward clicked his tongue, arms crossing over his chest. "She seems to like you pretty well."

"Oh?"

"She mentioned you warned her about me."

"I may have mentioned you in passing." Now he grinned at the brunette.

Edward sighed deeply as he sat on the bench. "I wonder if she's got a date for the dance next month?"

"Dance?"

He sighed again, fingers grazing his forehead in mock annoyance. "There's the fall formal coming up."

"Oh." he bit his lip, tucking a lock of blond hair behind his ear. "This is her first day, I dunno if she'd have a date already."

"Mike already asked her."

Jasper sputtered. "What?! He's a dick!"

Edward laughed, eyes narrowing in humor. "I know."

"Well what'd she say?"

"She said no. Since she didn't actually know him, and just moved here."

"Pretty and smart."

"Indeed." he sighed deeply, arms crossed again. "I was tempted to ask." he heard a small growl from the blond before laughing slightly. "And that's why I didn't."

"Hm."

"Where's Emmett anyway?"

"Necking with Rose probably." he doodled some curlicues in the corner of the page.

"Fair guess." Edward looked up before standing. "Oh, here's your chance to ask!"

"Hm?" the pen dropped from his lips as Bella stepped from the building, smiling as she saw both boys. "Shit."

Edward laughed as Jasper tucked his hair back behind his ears. That haircut was looking more appealing every minute. Bella smiled again, hiking her books higher in her hands. "Hi guys!"

"Hello Bella." Edward smiled graciously, offering his seat.

She declined with a shake of her head. "Thanks, I'm all right."

"I wanted to ask, are you going to the formal next month?"

"Oh, I dunno." she hedged slightly. "Depends on who asks I guess." she paused, slight frown creasing her lips. "Someone asked me already. Do you know Mike?"

"He's a dick." Jasper blurted as Edward grinned.

Her eyes widened slightly, looking to Edward. He shrugged, tucking his hands into his pockets. "He's right, he's a bit of a bastard to women."

"Ugh, glad I said no then!" she hugged her books, tongue stuck out.

"Well, if you decide to go, I'm sure some lucky guy here would be very pleased to take you." Edward smiled slightly, feeling Jasper's slight glare.

She grinned, sticking her tongue out again. "Yeah, well we'll see about that!!" She smiled at both boys again. "I need to be heading home. It was great to meet both of you today- thank you for making me feel welcome. Tell Emmett I said hi and thanks too!"

"See you tomorrow Bella."

"Yep, tomorrow!" she grinned with a turn. "Bye Jasper!"

He looked up with a slight blush. "Uh, bye Bella, see you tomorrow." she waved in reply as he glanced over at his friend who was smirking.

"Told you." He grinned slightly, picking up his tote bag as he saw Emmett finally emerge from the building, holding Rose's hand. "You may want to pick up on the dialogue though. I'm not even positive you said a single full sentence."

"That's not true, I had at least one." Jasper sighed, packing his belongings.

"True, the first one was the classy 'he's a dick'."

Jasper rolled his eyes as they started towards Emmett's truck, Emmett and Rose falling into step with the boys. She smiled at both. "Hey guys."

"Hiya Rose." Jasper sighed as she cocked her head.

"You okay?"

"Girl troubles." Edward filled in helpfully with a grin.

"Oh?" she perked up slightly. "Who?"

"New girl."

"You know I can hold my own conversation, right?" Jasper asked Edward who grinned with a shrug.

"I'm fine Rose, thanks."

Emmett wrapped an arm around her shoulder, hugging her a moment. "This girl rocks relationships man."

"I know." he sighed. "I'll do this on my own time guys, seriously."

Rose smiled as she pinched the blond's shoulder. "You're a southern charmer Jasper. Just be yourself, if she doesn't fall all over herself, that just makes her an idiot."

Jasper looked up with a grin. "Thanks for the vote of confidence Rose."

"Now if we can just improve his conversational skills, he'll be set!"

Edward took off with a grin, Jasper hot on his heels, yelling obscenities at his friend. Emmett chuckled as Rose sighed. "Those boys."

"Gotta love us."

"If you say so." she shook her head with a grin. "May be time to set sweet Jasper up with a nice girl."

_End Chapter 2_

_Author's Notes- Hey guys! Sorry for the delay in update- haven't been too inspired lately. But setting it up for the dance was fun (short admittedly, but enjoyable). :) I appreciate your patience and hope you enjoyed this short chapter! :) Thanks again for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

Title- Blue Jeans (3/?)

Author- Cristal

Rating-PG13 Swearing will happen in this at some point as will random rude gestures.

Pairing/ Environment- Bella/Jasper AH and DEFINITELY OOC

Disclaimer- All known characters belong to S. Meyer and are being borrowed for my own selfish creative entertainment. :)

Summary- An all-human romance tale of the meeting between Bella Swan and Jasper Whitlock. OOC- that's your second warning which means I'm serious. =D

Bella hummed under her breath as she swapped books in and out of her locker. It was the kind of random tune one heard on the radio and then proceeded to twine in her thoughts the rest of the day- without knowing the actual title. She sighed as she pulled the last book into the pile in her hands, finally shutting the metal locker door. The brunette stepped back with a squeak, coming face-to-face with Mike. He smiled slightly at her...it looked rather predatory in her opinion.

"Hi Bella."

"Mike. How are you?" She clutched the books, taking a step back.

He shifted slightly closer. "I was hoping you'd reconsidered coming with me to the formal next month."

She shrugged slightly with a slight sigh. "Mike, if I may be frank with you, I don't know you!"

"Great time to learn." he leaned in with another one of those smiles. "I'm sure we could have fun."

Bella continued, ignoring the last comments. "And I don't think I'll be going."

"Come on Bella, surely I can do something to change that pretty mind of yours."

She frowned slightly, getting annoyed at his insistence and his infringing on her personal bubble of space. "Take another step towards me and I will kick you in the balls. I've said no and that's my final answer on the matter. You ask me again and you will be getting up close and personal with my foot."

An ugly look passed his face as he grabbed her upper arm, pulling her sharply. "Being a frigid bitch wasn't what I was looking for."

Bella stilled as she felt someone stop extremely close behind her, resting a hand against the lockers. "Nobody's that fucking stupid. What part of the no answer did you not actually GET?"

"Fuck off Whitlock. This doesn't concern you."

"Sure it does." Jasper grinned darkly. "Because I plan on holding you still so Bella gets a good shot at your nuts. How's that sound Bella?"

"I'm wearing my steel-toed boots today!" she chirped with a grin to the lanky blond.

He glanced down with a matching grin. "I suggest you apologize unless you don't want children."

If looks could kill, Jasper thought he may have been a dead man. Fortunately they didn't as Mike muttered. "Sorry." he stepped back, glaring at the tall blond who looked far too comfortable almost hugging the brunette. "Might want to keep Whitlock on a short leash Bella. Hanging out with the wrong crowd this soon will kill your good graces."

Jasper glanced down as Bella smiled confidently, leaning back against his chest. "I think I've already spotted the bad apples, thanks."

Mike finally turned after getting several paces back. She shook her head, turning into him. "Thanks for the save Jasper. You're a prince."

He grinned. "Not quite. Besides, you were doing just fine on your own. I figured I'd just offer some help."

"Now he won't leave me alone- what a creep."

Jasper paused a moment, debating before finally wrapping an arm around her shoulder, pulling her a tad closer as they walked down the hall. "He is. I've got your back you know."

She smiled at his warmth wrapped around her as she looked up. "I know. You are a prince."

He arched an eyebrow with a smile. "You don't know me well enough yet."

A grin touched her lips as they approached their room. "Jasper I already know I'll still be right even after I learn."

***

"Hmm." The tall blond paused thoughtfully as she sat at the lunch table watching her friend. He looked awfully happy. Jasper and the new girl Bella were sitting across the lunch hall by themselves again today. Jasper was animated and his eyes sparked as he joked around with her. She was just rolling her eyes and sighing deeply. Emmett poked her in the shoulder.

"You keep ignoring me."

"I'm not ignoring you." she paused. "I'm preoccupied with something else at the moment."

He followed her line of site before shrugging. "That's the same as ignoring in my book."

"You have a limited book doll." she smirked at him. "And stop acting like a baby."

Emmett huffed before starting back into his lunch. "So Jasper has decided to not be a recluse. Throw him a party why don't you."

"Ooh."

He looked up sharply at that response. "JOKE Rose! It was a joke for God's sake!! You'll embarrass the piss out of him!"

She crossed her arms over her chest, leveling a gaze at him. "Actually it was a good idea. We can do a nice party this weekend to give him the chance to invite her. If he doesn't then I'll do it for him."

Emmett sighed deeply, his head hitting the wooden tabletop with the dull thunk. "Me and my big ass mouth..." he felt the table shift, glancing up at his friend. "Edward, stop her, please."

He arched an eyebrow before grabbing french fries. "I obviously missed something important. Who am I stopping and why exactly?"

"Rose. And because SOMEONE needs to..." he groaned.

"Still a little unclear on what precisely is going on Em." he crammed more fries in his mouth. "Wanna explain Rose?"

"Emmett had a great idea-"

"Don't pin this on me."

"About having a party." she smiled slightly. "I'd like to do something smallish, give Jasper the chance to ask out Bella. Don't you think that'd be nice?"

He shrugged, looking thoughtful. "Sounds like a decent plan." he grinned as Emmett groaned his disagreement. "It is. And if Jasper doesn't ask her, Rose will make sure she comes." he glanced back over his shoulder at the two across the room. "Don't think he'll need the help though."

"Hmm."

"Dear God she keeps making that noise! Stop encouraging her!!"

Edward grinned in response as he moved to the burger on his plate, watching as Rose plotted silently across the table.

***

Bella entered the art room with a slight smile on her lips. She felt like she was fitting in pretty well in most of her classes for the most part. You have the odd unpleasant people, but that aside, not bad. She sighed softly as she sat at the open table she sat at previously. There was another girl there this time though- perhaps she'd been absent. She looked up with brilliant brown eyes as Bella met her insightful gaze. "Hi. I'm Bella. You must have been out the other day when I started. I'm not sitting in your seat am I?"

"Oh no." she cocked her head, her face perfectly framed by the spiky curls. "And I had the stomach flu."

"Feeling better?"

She finally smiled slightly. "Much, thank you for asking."

Bella returned the smile before going to retrieve her questionable painting from the dry rack. Her table mate already had half a painting in front of her, her palette spread with a rainbow of colors. She cocked her head as she looked at it. "Wow...that's really good."

"Thank you." A brighter smile lit her features. "Art is my favorite class!" she frowned slightly. "Feels like it's the only one I'm good at most the time..."

"I understand." she shrugged. "By contrast, I stink comparatively, so hopefully we'll get along pretty well."

Bella smiled as the other girl finally giggled a bit. "It's not that bad. You just need a little different shade is all." she mixed up a beautiful burnt orange before pushing the palette over. "Try this one."

She added the burnt orange, marveling at the drastic difference with just the one color. "Wow! That was awesome!" she laughed. "I think you just saved it even!!"

A grin touched her lips as she worked on her own painting. "Save is a little extreme."

"Not in my case." Bella muttered with a drastic shudder. She looked back up with a grin. "What's your name so I don't call you 'hey you!' the rest of the day?"

"Sorry!" she extended a hand with paint under her nails. "My name is Alice."

Bella shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Alice and your wonderful painting-saving talent!"

Alice just grinned.

_End Chapter 3_

_Author's Notes- Hey guys, thanks so much for reading! Sorry if I missed responding to your feedback- I try and get to it, but work distracts me sometimes! But rest assured I read every one and I appreciate everything people have to say! So thank you for the feedback as well as all the story alerts- you guys rock. :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_


End file.
